


Return

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence, Protective Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: A normal day in the woolpack ends in shock tears confusion and anger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rebecca does not exist in this story Lachlan was sent to prison for murdering Lawrence and Chrissie has fled the village

Liv nicks a chip from Roberts’s plate earning her a playful slap on the head from Aaron 

Aaron: stop nicking other peoples food

Liv: but I’m hungry

Robert: shouldn’t have eaten yours so quickly 

A plate smashes and Robert turns to see Victoria looking faint and Andy in shock in the booth next to her

Robert: Vic you alright look you’ve seen a ghost

Aaron: probably cos she has

Robert: what

Aaron: look behind you

He turns to see and his face turns pale for standing there old and frail was his father

Jack: Hello son

Flashback

Jack: drive till your well away and you don’t come back you’re on your own son

Flashback ends 

Robert rushes into the back room tears flowing down his cheeks

Aaron: rob wait 

He rushes after him Andy and Victoria following leaving Liv staring angrily at Jack

Jack: got a problem

Liv: yeah I’ve got a problem with biphobic pricks who fake their own death.


	2. Chapter 2

In the backroom Aaron holds a sobbing Robert  as Vic and Andy pace angrily

Andy:I don't understand why would he do this

Aaron:because his messed up that's why

Vic:he let us grieve and then he just waltzes back into our lives like its normal

Roberts sobs become more hysterical as he starts to hyperventilate

Aaron:Robert please calm down sweetheart your gonna make yourself ill

Robert:he's... gonna hurt me again.... Aaron please... don't let him hurt me

Livs voice can be heard coming towards the backroom

Liv:oi you cant go through there

Jack:now you listen here missy those are my kids they need me

Liv:oh yeah sure a dad who fakes his own death and beats up his son for kissing a lad that's exactly what they need

Andy:you what

Robert freezes in Aarons arms

Vic:rob please tell me she's lying

Jack:she's not lying love its true

Vic:why would you do that

Jack:because its not normal

Robert looks down ashamed

Aaron:what and faking your death and letting your children grieve Is

Jack:stay out of this it doesn't concern you

He's stunned into silence by what Robert says next

Robert:don't you dare talk to my husband like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack:husband

Robert takes Aarons hand

Robert:yeah dad this is Aaron my husband

Jack:I see that beating I gave you taught you nothing

Aaron punches jack just as Chas walks in

Chas:Aaron

Aaron:what gives you the right to talk to your son like that

Robert:liv sweetheart go upstairs

Liv rushes past Chas up and heads up to her room

Chas:Aaron who is that

Jack gets up his nose bleeding

Chas:you are joking me

Jack:Chas nice to see you

Chas:get out of my pub you disgusting lowlife

Jack:im lowlife have you met your family

Robert:don't talk to her like that

Jack:what's it to you

Robert:she's my mother in law

Jack looks at Robert

Jack:you married a dingle this just keeps getting better

Robert:what's that supposed to mean

Jack:their a pack of law braking scumbags

Andy:you want to talk about braking the law when you've broken it by faking your death

Chas:you need to go jack now before I call the police

Jack:ill be back

He storms out angrily as Robert brakes down in tears again

Chas:ill stick the kettle on.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

In the backroom

Andy:what happened when did he hit you

Robert curls into Aarons shoulder

Aaron:Andy just calm down your gonna scare him

Andy:rob please I wanna know what happened so I can help you

Aaron turns to Robert stroking his shoulder

Aaron: its okay darling you don't have to keep it a secret anymore you can tell him what happened

Robert:when I was 15 it was just after mum died do you remember that lad that helped on the farm

Andy:Dylan

Robert:yeah I liked him and he liked me we were in my room you know just messing around and then I kissed him and kissed me back we must have been in our own little world because we didn't hear dad coming upstairs or walking in

He looks down as a tear falls down his cheek

Robert:he dragged Dylan of me told him to get out and not to come back and then he just started hitting me and kicking me he said it was for skiving but he couldn't look at me for weeks I knew what it was for

Andy looks down angrily

Andy:im gonna kill him

He stands up rushing out of the pub

Vic:Andy no

Aaron:Andy

Vic and Aaron rush out after him Robert try's to follow them but is stopped by Chas

Chas:your staying here love Aaron and Vic will sort him out don't you worry

Outside jack is walking down the street when he hears footsteps rushing towards him

Aaron:Andy stop

Andy pulls jack around and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground

Vic:Andy stop it

Andy pulls jack up by his coat collar

Jack:listen to your sister son

Andy:he was 15 years old

Jack:its not normal I had to knock some sense into him

Andy:there was nothing wrong with him he was perfectly fine until you beat him up

Aaron:Andy just let him go this isn't gonna help Robert

Andy nods but not before turning to jack one more time

Andy: You listen to me now if you ever go near my brother again I swear to god you'll be dead for real

He lets go of jack before walking of with Vic and Aaron.

Diane:oh my...

Jack turns

Jack:Diane.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Diane:is this a dream this cant be happening right now

Jack:Diane look

He moves towards her

Diane:no you keep away from me how could you do this to me your family

Jack:look I know your angry and you have every right to punch me in the face but I didn't have a choice

Back at the woolpack Vic is placing ice on to Andy's hand

Vic:what were you playing at

Andy:he needed to be taught a lesson

Vic:oh and punching him is how you do it

Andy:why are you defending him have you seen the state of Robert

He points towards Robert who's curled into Aarons arms shaking

Andy:look at him Vic he's a mess and dad made him like that everything Roberts done to hide who he is its all down to dad

Upstairs

Liv is in her room holding a bucket of water as she opens her window and spots jack and Diane

Diane:why should I listen to you

Before jack can say anything liv pours the full bucket on to his head

Liv:get out of this village you child abuser!!

Diane:child abuser

Jack:she doesn't know what she's talking about

Diane:so whys she saying it then

Jack:Diane

Diane:livs never met you before and now shes dumped a bucket of water on you and called you a child abuser why would she do that

Jack:how should I know

Diane:andy punched you

Jack:he was angry

Diane:he said if you went near Robert again he'd kill you

Jack:Diane please

Diane:what did you do to him jack what did you do to Robert?

  



	6. Chapter 6

Andy:he was 15 vic i should,ve been there for him 

Vic:you didn't know what was going on you cant blame yourself 

They are interrupted by diane and jack storming into the backroom with chas behind them 

Vic:whats he doing here 

Chas:i tried to stop them but diane needs to know the truth

Diane:someone needs to tell me whats going on livs just dumped a bucket of water on him and called him a child abuser even though she's never met him 

Andy:its a shame she didn't drop a brick

Diane:i saw you two fighting i heard you telling him to stay away from robert. and jacks not saying a word so unless you tell me what happened im gonna have to ask robert

Andy:over my dead body that psycho is not going anywhere near my brother 

Diane:well then tell me whats going on 

Andy:go on jack tell her 

Jack:andy..

Robert:he beat me

Diane turns to find robert with tear tracks on his face 

Chas:Robert love go back upstairs you dont have to do this now

Robert:no chas im tired of keeping it hidden i cant do it anymore 

He turns to diane 

Robert:he caught me kissing a lad when i was 15 and he beat me up 

Diane:oh god

Jack:its not normal he needed to be taught that Diane 

Diane:your not even ashamed are you Jack you actually believe that what you did was right

Jack:clearly i didn't hit him hard enough 

Diane slaps him across the face

Diane:you shouldn't have hit him in the first place he didn't do anything wrong 

She takes Robert by the hand and pulls him into her side

Diane:god im so sorry pet

Andy:you can leave now jack

Jack:andy

Diane:you heard him get out

Jack leaves in a huff.


End file.
